Don't Give Up!
by Rubytronix
Summary: Abby and Connor feel awkward around each other after New Dawn. It's time to sort it out! One shot based on a beautiful song I heard by Jason Mraz.


Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_This is just a little one shot of Abby and Connor after New Dawn. I heard this really beautiful song- 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz, and it made me think of them!_

_Play the song, if you can, while you read this… _

_I hope you don't think it's silly- and I really hope you enjoy it. And**...**Please review!_

**Don't Give Up!**

New Dawn was over. Everything had been restored back to normal, and the King's Cross fiasco had finally been sorted out. Since then, they hadn't had an anomaly alert- it had been five days in fact since there'd been one, which for some was a welcome relief. For others it was a worry- had things changed, and had the anomalies finally stopped existing? Would they have to get used to a 'normal' life now? After working at the ARC for so long, it would be very strange and difficult to adapt back into everyday life- how would it effect their jobs- would they even_ have _a job?

For Connor and Abby though, it was difficult enough to try to get over everything that had happened. Although they had got engaged, they actually felt a little uncomfortable around each other. They hadn't had a proper conversation in days, and they were back to dancing around each other as they had before they'd finally got together.

Every time Connor looked at Abby, he seemed to want to say something, but couldn't find the words, and either glanced away or looked down at the ground. Abby, on the other hand, instead of talking it through with Connor, pushed it all aside and just wanted to forget it had ever happened- that Connor had chosen Philip over her, and that she'd had to sneak around behind his back to help him realise the truth about New Dawn.

Abby sat at the breakfast table alone- Jess had long since gone to work, and Connor was getting ready in their bedroom. She toyed with her bowl of fruit and yoghurt, and finally threw down her spoon. This was ridiculous! She decided she'd had enough of this! If she waited for Connor to sort things out with her, she'd end up waiting for ever! Time to take matters into her own hands! She wanted a future with Connor, as his wife. She never thought she'd ever feel this way, but she wanted a family- his children!

She went over to the CD player, and thoughtfully looked over the discs in the stand. Ah! Perfect! She chose the one that stood out from the rest as the one she needed, and placed it into the player. She set it to the correct place, and picked up the remote control, holding it in her hand ready to press 'play' at the appropriate moment.

Just then Connor came out of the bedroom, dressed casually in tight fitting jeans which left nothing to the imagination. Abby licked her lips as she looked at him. She missed him! But she was going to sort all that out- right now!

Connor put his fedora on his head, and pulled on his jacket. He began to make his way to the door as he pulled on his fingerless gloves, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Abby standing in his way, in front of the door, her arms folded in front of her.

"Er…Abby?" Connor said, looking up "I've…er…I've got to go to w…." he gestured towards the door.

"No, Connor- we need to talk!"

"Abby! I've got to go! I've got work to do!"

"No, Connor, please. Just spare me ten minutes, that's all!"

"Abby, look…" he looked away from her, and glanced down. "We'll talk tonight, yeah? I've got to finish clearing up the lab- destroying the papers on New Dawn. Matt wants me to…."

Abby walked up to Connor and put her finger on his lips. "Ssshh!" she whispered "Just five minutes, Connor. Surely you can spare me that?"

"Well…Ok..." he replied uneasily. He was afraid she was going to end it- say she was sick of him, and he really, really didn't want to hear that right now. He knew things weren't right between them- it was his fault, he knew- he just felt so guilty at the way he had treated her- shouting at her, making her cry- Abby never cried!

"Come, Connor" she grabbed him by his hands and gently pulled him towards the sofa, where they sat looking at each other. "I want you to listen to something… just listen- really listen, then we'll talk. Alright?"

"Er… OK?"

With that, Abby pulled out the remote control from her pocket, and pressed 'play'. The first bars of the music instantly filled the room, and Connor looked more confused than ever…

"Er…?Wha…?"

"Sshh!- listen!"

'_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold**... '**_

"Oh! I've heard this!" Connor began…

"Listen, Connor!"

"Sorry!" he whispered.

'_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up'_

As they looked at each other and heard the beautiful music, their eyes locked and they couldn't seem to turn away, letting the lyrics wash over them hearing the words that neither of them had been able to say, but so desperately wanted to.

'_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find _

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up'_

Connor and Abby drew closer to each other, their breath mingling together, their eyes still on each other... They slowly melted into a soft, gentle kiss, tongues touching, savouring the sweet taste of each other.They gently pulled apart, and sat back on the settee to finish listening to the CD, Connor closing his eyes, and Abby resting her head on his chest.

'_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am'_

Connor lowered his head until his chin was resting lightly on Abby's blonde head, softly kissing her, now and again on the top of her head. He remembered when he had nearly given up, and was going to stay in the future- that place he and Philip had created. He would have died there, but Abby hadn't given up on _him_! She'd told him that he had to go back with them... She'd stuck by him!

'_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)'_

Abby thought back to how she had gone behind Connor's back, breaking into his lab, and copying the data from his computer to give to Matt- betraying his trust. But Connor had finally realised she'd done it for all the right reasons, and he hadn't turned his back on her. He'd forgiven her instantly- running after her when she'd gone after Rex seconds before the gamma ray powered through the ARC, killing everything in its wake. He hadn't given up on her- he could easily have just left her and remained safe himself.

The music drew to an end, and they sat up and looked at each other. "I won't give up on us, Connor!" Abby whispered.

Connor had tears in his eyes, and a single tear finally escaped and trickled it's way down his cheek, and dropped onto their clasped hands as he replied softly " I'm so sorry, Abby- for everything. I love you so much!"

Abby didn't stop him this time, as she usually did. They had to talk this through- get rid of the guilt they both felt. "I love you too, Connor. I'm sorry too- please forgive me for going behind your back. I truly did it for you- I was so scared I was going to lose you!"

"No, Abby- I was wrong. You only did what you had to- please…can you ever trust me again? I so want to make things right…"

"I trust you with my life, Connor- _I won't give up on us- God knows I'm tough enough -We've got a lot to learn -God knows we're worth It_" she whispered, quoting the words of the song. And as they sat there, and looked deep into each other's eyes, they knew they'd get through this, and be stronger for it….

THE END…..


End file.
